Midnight Show
by Cable Addict
Summary: 10 drabbles that relate to my story X-Men: A New Battle. Check it out for these to make sense. Enjoy! WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FUTURE DEVELOPMENTS FOR MY STORY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Enjoy! Happy new years! John/Sophia


Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Fandom: X-Men  
Character: John and/or Sophia**

* * *

**Anna Nalick-Paper Bag**

She was always careful with her heart. She'd learned at an early age that hearts got broken easier than any other body part. The first time it got broken was when Evan left. It got broken again when her mother married Steve, and it was shattered when she was sent away. When she met John, every fiber of her being was screaming at her to not let her guard down. But she couldn't help it. Within her first week at Xaviers, her heart was completely addicted to him. And everyone knows that the heart wants what it wants. She, being psychic, knew that there was no use fighting with it.

* * *

**The Killers-Human**

Everybody who knew him knew he made mistakes. He'd admit that he was a screw up. He'd even admit that he had screwed up more than the average guy. His heart wasn't always in the right place. He'd always wanted what was best for him. Sometimes it was good for others, sometimes it wasn't. He'd come to realize that being _happy_, felt. And feeling good, wasn't that all that mattered? It was easy to just do, not think. Xavier was all about thinking, Magneto was all about doing. Doing made John happy. Power made John happy. After all, he's only human. Well, sort of.

**

* * *

**

Katy Perry-White Christmas

They both had always hated Christmastime. They could just tell. He knew she had no family, and she knew that his past with his were dark times. This year, though, both were excited for Christmas. They had a reason to celebrate. They had each other. Life, at the moment, was pretty damn good for Sophia Lockhart and John Allerdyce, for the first time in a _long_ time. They sat up in the girls' dorm with Rogue and Bobby and exchanged presents. And for the first time in a long time, they felt normal. Felt that the holidays were _actually_ a happy time. A time to be together.

**

* * *

**

Kelly Clarkson-If No One Will Listen

"Mom! I'm telling you, he's bad news!" A young Sophia screamed at her mother.

"I don't want to hear it! You're just upset."

"Yes! Because you deserve better than this bastard!"

Meredith Lockhart whirled around on her heel and her palm swiftly made contact with her daughter's cheek. "Don't you say that!"

"But it's true!" Sophia cried, attempting to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"No. He loves me. He loves you. He deserves us."

"No! He's mean. He doesn't love you! Not the way Evan did!"

Meredith's' eyes softened slightly. "Evan?"

Sophia nodded. "Evan loved you. Evan loved me."

Meredith sighed. "Steve loves you too, babe. I promise."

Sophia looked up, and with a sniff, replied, "You promise?"

Meredith nodded. "I promise."

**

* * *

**

Lady Gaga-Poker Face (acoustic)

She'd always known when she was being played. Always. It was either woman's intuition, or the fact that she could see the future. Maybe it was a little bit of both. Who knew. She'd always been able to keep a pretty good façade up. Never let anyone see her true feelings. But when Sam stared coldly at her, she let her defenses down. Let the hurt and the anger leak through, and she knew that if she didn't calm herself down, she would completely lose control. And when she did _that_, the results weren't good. For anyone.

**

* * *

**

Matchbox20-Push

They had something. Something magical. Something worth saving. What she did was stupid. She should have trusted him. But for once, her heart got the better of her. She had convinced herself that it would be better if he didn't know. But she was wrong. Dead wrong. She knew she was wrong, and she felt regret, but not regret for doing it. The regret she felt was buried deep in her damn heart. She regretted putting him through so much pain. And she regretted that it had led to her sitting down in the infirmary wing all alone. Without _him_ by her side. She wanted him to see it through her eyes. Wanted that more than anything she had ever wanted before. But that would never happen now.

**

* * *

**

Anna Nalick-Wreck of the Day

Heavy hearts. Everyone had them. It was a tragedy. No one ever saw it coming. Here they were, leaving the site. Hopefully to never return. No one wanted too. They would all have stayed there all night looking, but they realized with empty hearts that it wouldn't matter. What was done was done. No fixing it. The fact that they all had powers, but none were strong enough to fix the mess, was driving everyone crazy. John wished with all his might that this wasn't happening. That everything was fine. That it was just a nightmare. But when he opened his eyes, he quickly realized that it was happening. That everything wasn't fine. That it was real life, not a nightmare. John Allerdyce, aka Pyro, hadn't cried in a long time. But for the first time in years, he bowed his head and cried.

**

* * *

**

Peaches-Boys Wanna Be Her

She moved with grace when she fought. Her powers were sexy. Not tough, sexy. The mind is a really sexy thing when used properly. He watched her fight in combat, awed by her every move. She really was graceful. The way she kicked, the way she punched. It was all extremely violent, sure, but it was coated in pure grace. She'd showed off that night outside the club on Halloween. But in a safe environment, her fighting was even more impressive. He found himself so entranced in watching her sweaty body beat the hell out of the bag, he didn't hear Bobby calling his name.

"John! Hey, Pyro!"

John jumped at his name and turned to Bobby who smirked at his guilty facial expression.

"Quit watching your girlfriend and _please_ pay attention."

**

* * *

**

The Killers-Jenny Was a Friend of Mine

He saw his best friend's pain, and couldn't even begin to imagine what he was feeling. It was a disaster. They were meant to be. How Rogue could go along and screw something as big as this up, John would never know. He'd seen his wife earlier today, and she was frantic. She ordered him to go see check on Bobby, while she dealt with Rogue. John honestly didn't know who got the most to clean up. What had happened was terrible. Lives would most definitely be ruined. Hearts would most definitely be broken. The fact that Sophia had warned him about this made him even more upset. They could have prevented it all, but instead they did nothing. Now who knew who'd be friends with whom in a week.

**

* * *

**

Augustana-Boston

Their first meeting was uncomfortable. The tension in the room was thicker than trees in the Red Wood Forest. John wasn't handling it much better. The way he was eyeing Paige told her that. She didn't even have to 'hack' inside his head. Paige was studying Sophia carefully. After a minute, Sophia was sure that there were going to be two eyeball sized burns on her forehead.

"So, when'd you two meet?"

"Junior year in highschool." John recited. They had gone over the facts a million times. Both could recite them in their sleep if needed to.

Paige raised an incredulous eyebrow and Sophia felt anger bubble up inside her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so some of you may have realized that some of this stuff is hinky. In due time, everything will be explained. I promise. Just review, give me time, and sit and wait. Hope you enjoyed this leap into the future! =)**

**Also, the title has nothing to do with it. I couldn't think of anything good, and this lovely song by The Killers came on next. I figured it's late (midnight) and showing you into the future (show).**

**Have a happy new year, everyone!!**


End file.
